


О цветовых периодах и культурных различиях

by Plastic_Mind



Series: Истории из жизни ксеноморфа Найнса и его хуманса Гэвина Рида [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Fantastic, M/M, Romance, Xenophilia, xenomorph!RK900
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: Гэвин приложил ладонь к сканеру, тот пикнул, подтверждая доступ, и дверь с шорохом медленно отъехала в сторону. Гэвин сделал несколько шагов и так и встал как вкопанный.Посреди каюты на ковре была кучей сложена его одежда. А поверх всего этого великолепия взгромоздился довольный Найнс.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Истории из жизни ксеноморфа Найнса и его хуманса Гэвина Рида [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816888
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	О цветовых периодах и культурных различиях

Гэвин приложил ладонь к сканеру, тот пикнул, подтверждая доступ, и дверь с шорохом медленно отъехала в сторону. Гэвин сделал несколько шагов и так и встал как вкопанный.

Посреди каюты на ковре была кучей сложена его одежда. А поверх всего этого великолепия взгромоздился довольный Найнс.

Гэвин поначалу даже дар речи потерял. Он прошёл ко встроенному отсеку для хранения личных вещей и заглянул внутрь: консерва даже захудалого носка на полках не оставил.

Гэвин сложил руки на груди и обернулся.

— Объяснись, хвос-с-статый!

— Жёлтый периодс-с-с, — меланхолично ответил Найнс, даже глаз не соизволив открыть, и лениво облизнулся, устраиваясь на куче поудобнее. — В это время важнос-с-с окружить с-с-себя вещами, дарящими внешний комфортс-с-с и ощущение защищённос-с-сти.

— Больше на драконий схрон похоже. Или на гнездо.

Гэвин попытался сдвинуть наглую тушу и хотя бы часть одежды вернуть на её законное место, но быстро понял бесплотность попыток.

Найнс удручённо зашипел и открыл один глаз.

— Период гнес-с-с-здования — это крас-с-сный период, Гэвин. А с-с-сейчас жёлтый — период переос-с-смыс-с-сления, он нас-с-ступил 17 кес-с-сов назад.

— И как я не заметил?

— Не рас-с-страивайся, Гэвин, все хуманс-с-сы подс-с-слеповатые!

Гэвин кинул в Найнса лежавшей в кресле подушкой. Найнс ловко насадил её на кончик хвоста, покрутил — во все стороны полетели перья. 

Гэвин иногда тратился на разные раритеты, стоившие ему немалого количества кредитов. 

Гэвин зарычал. Найнс, довольный произведённым эффектом, отбросил подушку в сторону и как ни в чём не бывало продолжил:

— Я куплю тебес-с-с новую. И буду твоими глас-с-с-зами. С-с-с-зачем иначе брать в кланс-с-с. А крас-с-сный периодс-с-с только черес-с-с-з 54 денусов. Тебе понравитс-с-ся.

Гэвин опустился на пушистый ковёр — должно быть, о таком мечтал любой коллекционер терранского антиквариата — и откинулся спиной на ксеноморфское интерьерное решение. Стоило признать, что было довольно удобно.

— Прямо успокоил.

— Клик-клак, кщс-с-с, — Найнс согласно зашипел и положил голову Гэвину на плечо, подперев пасть хвостом.

Гэвин испытал чувство благодарности: Найнс весил не в пример больше Гэвина, и, не заботься тот о своём «слабом» человеке, Гэвин бы уже давно превратился в подобие человека-ковра.

Гэвин подумал о не внушавшем ему доверия «красном периоде», поковырял пальцем свежую дырку в ковре в форме кончика ксеноморфского хвоста: Найнс регулярно очерчивал границы своих территориальных владений. Гэвин успел смириться и только молча вздыхал, радуясь, что хотя бы в нём Найнс не пытался провертеть дополнительные дыхательные отверстия.

— Кщс-с-с, я читалс-с-с книгу, которую ты мне далс-с-с, — прервал тишину Найнс. — «С-с-сказки народов мирас-с-с». Какой же у вас-с-с, хуманс-с-с, маленький мир: с-с-совсем бес-с-с-зхвостый — вс-с-сего одна планетас-с-с. — Он уложил кончик хвоста Гэвину на колени с тонким намёком. — Но драконыс-с-с мне понравилис-с-сь, кщс-с-с.

Гэвин погладил хвост и начал поочерёдно отгибать шиповидные отростки, которые Найнс обычно складывал, чтобы случайно не задеть и не поранить человеческую кожу. Найнс завибрировал всем телом.

— Тебе нравятс-с-ся драконыс-с-с, Гэвин? — вдруг спросил он с плохо скрываемыми собственническими нотками.

— Да, наверное. — Гэвин наклонял «шипы» то в одну сторону, то в другую, зная как это нехитрое движение нравится Найнсу и расслабляет мышцы.

Он так увлёкся этим занятием, что даже вздрогнул он неожиданности, когда столкнулся нос к пасти с Найнсом, который успел сместиться и теперь буравил его пристальный взглядом — радужка ксеноморфа золотилась и временами вспыхивала алым.

— Щс-с-съ, клик-клак. Я лучше драконас-с-с, Гэвин! — произнёс Найнс с нажимом, лизнул Гэвина от челюсти до виска и забрался кончиком в ухо.

Гэвин пытался поймать нить разговора, но язык, переместившийся на шею и ключицы, не давал сосредоточиться.

— ...дракона мне ещё не хватало!

Гэвина на мгновение ослепила яркая голубая вспышка, и он почувствовал, как в пушистом ковре и металлическом полу под ним появилась новая дырка от хвоста.

— Клик-клак! Клик-клак! 

И Найнс начал усиленно доказывать Гэвину, насколько и в чём он лучше драконов.

***

Гэвин довольно потянулся, чувствуя, как хвост Найнса скользнул по голому бедру. Он закинул руки за голову и почесал пятку о мечевидный кончик: обманчиво неострый, при должных скорости и силе удара он вскрывал толстую металлическую переборку, словно банку консервированных ананасов. 

Гэвин подцепил кончик хвоста ступнёй и повозил пальцами левой ноги по покрывающим его мелким пластинам — будто по гальке прошёлся босиком. Найнс что-то тихо и удовлетворённо клик-клакал себе под нос, выписывая языком на его животе концентрические круги и время от времени засовывая кончик в пупок, заставляя Гэвина ерзать от щекотки.

Гэвин и дальше бы продолжал так нежиться, но тут его посетила одна очень тревожная мысль:

— Слушай, ушлая консерва, а сколько тогда длится красный период?

Найнс прервал своё занятие и довольно облизнулся:

— Завис-с-сит… как с-с-сильно нравитс-с-ся...

Мигательная перепонка совершила движение, открывая превратившийся в узкую полосу зрачок, и Найнс доверительно прошипел:

— Гэвин очень с-с-сильно нравитс-с-ся! Крас-с-сивый хуманс-с-с, гордыйс-с-с!

— Хс-с-с! Я передумал. Клик-клак! — Гэвин перевернулся на живот, накрывая голову растерзанной подушкой, и почувствовал как Найнс укусил его за левую ягодицу, лизнув в копчик.

— Надо было тебе «Хроники Нарнии» давать, — с отчаянием пробубнил он себе под нос.


End file.
